


Seventeens Princess

by Elizabethkpopobsessedgirl36



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabethkpopobsessedgirl36/pseuds/Elizabethkpopobsessedgirl36
Summary: Continuation of hoshi x Eryn first chapter will be the one shot to see how the rest of there love story will play out by the end of the story





	1. Hoshi And His Cinderella

~Eryn POV~ Prom night  
I cant believe he asked me! where is my gown? I was thinking that when I heard my ringtone go off and rushed over to see it was from none other than Hoshi

Hoshi: hey Eryn I'm glad you said yes ill be there to pick you up in 2 hours  
Me: see you soon.

"i have to finish getting dressed so I simply curled my hair and let it rest on my shoulders to then find my dress and shoes (A/N: this is her gown: www.annapromdress.com/collections/prom-dresses/products/sexy-chic-prom-dresses-halter-asymmetrical-long-prom-dress-evening-dress-jkl061 ) (A/N: her shoes:bestitem.co/products/summer-style-women-high-heels-sexy-ladies-cut-out-snakeskin-print-roman-sandals-gladiator-ankle-bootie-stilettos-pumps-zip-shoes ) After getting dressed I went down stairs and waited for Hoshi to arrive.

~time skip 8pm at prom~

"Y-you look beautiful tonight Eryn" Hoshi said as I looked over at him noticing he was stuttering he had a slight blush on his cheeks. "You look very handsome yourself" I said also blushing. The music played and we danced all night. When the clock struck midnight, we walked out to the gazebo in the garden behind the building. "i have something I wanna tell you." He said while he looked away nervously. "I do to." I said nervous as well knowing I was gonna confess to him. "You see ever since junior high ive had a huge crush on this girl and I'm unsure that she feels the same way." he said as I felt my heart drop and all I could say was. "oh" with a sad look on my face, that's when i decided to confess to him. "I like you and i always have since junior high and i hope the girl you like feels the same i just had to tell you how i f-" my words were cut off by him kissing me. "you are my cinderella Eryn"


	2. His Cinderella?

~Eryn POV~  
"you are my Cinderella Eryn" I could feel that a blush had risen on my cheeks. he just kissed me and confessed to me. what to I do? "That means you are m-" DING DONG My words were cutoff by the clock striking midnight. "I have to go" I ran away hearing someone running after me. "WAIT ERYN! LATE FOR WHAT?" he yelled but as I ran outside I dropped the love letter i had written to him. I went home since I wasn't exactly supposed to be out this late. I ran as fast as I could making it home. I knew that Hoshi had stopped chasing because when I turned around to see if he was behind me. But I did not expect to see him kissing Riyo. I cant believe he would say that to me, and then kiss her as if he never broke up with her. " I am such an idiot" I said as I ran and tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt my heart break into tiny little pieces. Once home I went to my room not bothering to change out of my dress simply laying in bed and cried myself to sleep with the feeling of betrayal by the only guy I ever loved

~Hoshi POV~  
I ran after Eryn as fast as I could but as I was about to catch up to her someone had grabbed my arm and when I turned my head to look at who it was. Before I knew it a pair of lips had connected with mine in a kiss. This is not Eryn. Who is kissing me? I opened my eyes and saw that my ex girlfriend Riyo. I immediately pushed her off of me. "Oh come on Hoshi you know shes not worth it. I'm the one you are meant to be with." she said scoffing and crossed her arms over her chest. " she is ten times more beautiful than you Riyo" I said and walked off in the direction to where Eryn had just ran when I noticed a note on the floor. I picked it up and read it. "She was gonna confess to me" I said putting the note in my pocket and left the school and headed home


End file.
